This invention relates to a shell and membrane stripping means for boiled eggs mainly used in cooking. Stripping by hand the shell and membrane of boiled eggs usually requires careful and patient work, since the contents of egg, or the albumen and yolk, are wrapped in the membrane which sticks both to the shell and the soft, solidified albumen when boiled, and to make matters worse, rather persistently to the latter. This is largely inconvenient in case where a lot of eggs are to be stripped in a specified time and there is even such a danger that the contents of the eggs are damaged as a result of manual stripping.